Summer Of The Chibis
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: I always make my summaries to long anyway, so this time i'm not even trying. Just look at the first "chapter" and you'll find it. Rated PG13 for violence later on, language and suggestive dialoge.
1. summary

Summer of the Chibis  
  
Basically the title says it all. This idea came from Spyder's Chibi for a Day (check it out. It's really good!), and explains just some of the things Chibi Yugioh stars can get into. Also lets you into the character past a little. Instead of being chibi's for a day, however, Ryou, Yugi, Tea, Tristin, Joey, Seto, Malik, Serenity, and Duke all get turned into chibi's for the entire summer ! It's up to Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba to take care of all of the chibis. Think of all the damage they can do all summer long ! 


	2. Chibinization

MG740: Okay this is my first Yugioh! Fanfic I am publishing on FFN so please go easy on the flames.  
  
Yami: Also check out Spyder's "Chibi for a day" It's where she got the idea from.  
  
MG740: Thank You Yami for doing that for me. Now Y. Bakura, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Y. Bakura: No.  
  
MG740: If you don't I'll (whispers something in Bakura's ear)  
  
Bakura: MG740doesnotownYugiohsopleasedon'tsueher.  
  
Yami: Why'd he go so fast.  
  
MG740: Because I threatened to (whispers same thing in Yami's ear)  
  
Yami : O_O! That's cruel.  
  
MG740: I know. Well now, on with the fic.  
  
Summer of the Chibis By Moon Goddes 740  
  
Chapter 1- Chibinization  
  
(3:00 p.m)  
  
Brrrinnng!!! The school bell rang signaling summer vacation. The high schoolers of Domino High filed out and everybody jumped for joy.  
  
"Yeah, no more homeworks," Joey started.  
  
"No more books," Tristan continued.  
  
"No more teachers' dirty looks!" they finished together.  
  
Everybody laughed at the two, even Kaiba.  
  
"Hey everybody, why don't we go back to my house to play some games?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great," Te? said as she began to head in the direction of Yugi's house.  
  
"Well Yugi, you invited everybody else, but not me," said a deep voice from behind Yugi.  
  
Joey began to get angry. "That's cause no one wants you there Kaiba," he said.  
  
"It's not your house mutt, so stay out of it," Kaiba said easily to Joey,  
  
Before Joey could say something else, Yugi said, "you're welcome to join us Kaiba,:  
  
"And me too!"  
  
"Of course Mokuba," Yugi said. "Besides, we still have a date for a Tekken 2 rematch."  
  
"You're on Yugi," Mokuba said with his determined game face on.  
  
"Okay guys, but can we stop off at my house first. I need to pick up something," Ryou asked.  
  
"Sure," Tristan said. "Why not?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** (3:30 p.m)  
  
So everybody headed back to Ryou's house. When they got there, everybody was amazed. Ryou's house was huge and beautiful.  
  
"Wow, who keeps the place clean?" Joey asked.  
  
"Me and Bakura of course," Rou said. "Seeing as how we are usually the only ones here."  
  
"You got this whole house to yourself most of the time?" Tristan asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and for the whole summer too. My father's going to be away on a dig all summer long so-"  
  
"Summer at Bakura's!!" Joey and Tristan yelled together.  
  
"Wow, that would be fun," Te? said. "Since it over looks the beach, that's even better."  
  
"I agree," Duke said as he started deciding what to bring.  
  
"But would your parents allow it without supervision?"  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said.  
  
"My pops don't care," Joey said.  
  
"I could work on my parents, but I'm sure they'll come around," Te? replied.  
  
"Grandpa won't mind-as long as Yami's there too." Yugi said.  
  
"I don't care what Isis thinks, I'm going to come anyways," Malik said.  
  
"My parents won't mind," Duke said.  
  
"We don't have any, so me and Mokuba are free," Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay, so it's settled. Everybody can go home, talk to their parents, and we can get this started," Ryou said excited. 'This'll be like a huge sleepover. I can't wait.'  
  
"Hey can I bring Serenity?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aright. And we're off," Joey said as he led everyone out of the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** (5:00 p.m)  
  
About an hour and a half later, everyone was back. So that's when the fun began.  
  
Ryou and Bakura cooked dinner (surprising, but it's true. Bakura can cook) and made snacks.  
  
They all ate and partied until about 3:00 when everybody decided to go to bed.  
  
Ryou showed everybody where their rooms were. When they stepped pass one room, Seto asked, "What's this one for?"  
  
"Oh this is the library," Ryou said as he opened the vast doors and let everyone see inside. There were books upon books.  
  
"Can we see them?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure," Ryou said. Just then, Bakura came out of the ring.  
  
"But the first baka who puts one book out of alphabetical order, dies," he said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and cautiously looked at the books. By this time, all of the Yamis had come out too. The only one not there was Mokuba, who fell asleep hours ago.  
  
Yami happened to pick up a book called "Le livre des gens de chibi" or "The chibi people's book".  
  
'But why is a book for little kids so big?' he asked himself.  
  
He opened it up and read a passage, not knowing it was actually an encantation.  
  
les petits gens petits gens tout été tous longs petits gens tous petits gens au son d'un gong les petits gens petits gens qui une fois wer les grands petits gens petits gens encore une fois  
  
A gong sounded and the room filled with light. When it cleared, Yami was ready to curse, but what he saw, made him stop in his tracks. He, Marik, and Bakura were the only "adults" in the room. All the other kids had been turned into Chibis.  
  
"What the Holy hell in Ra's name happened to my hikari?" Bakura screamed.  
  
He immediately regretted it. All the Chibis started crying.  
  
Mokuba heard crying and ran from his room. "What's going on?" he asked before he saw the chibis.  
  
Yami stepped out of his way so he could clearly see the kids. "I'd say we're in a lot of deep shit. That's what's going on. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
MG740: Okay guys, that's the end of the first chapter. How'd ya like it.  
  
Y. Bakura: (whisper) Say it sucked, say it sucked.  
  
MG740: Stop being so mean Bakura (hits him over the head)  
  
Y. Bakura *_* (knocked out)  
  
Yami: Oh well. I did try to warn him.  
  
MG740: If I have offended anybody that really speaks french with the translations from FREETRANSLATIONS.COM, then I apologize. Its supposed to translate in English to:  
  
Little people, little people All summer long. Little people, little people At the sound of a gong. Little people, little people Who once were big. Little people, little people All over again.  
  
So until chapter two peoples, Ja'ne.  
  
*Just a little side note. I have other fanfics that I plan to write on Yugioh!, DBZ, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy 7 and Street Fighter. If you wish to know anything on these, check out my author page, for email info. PLEASE DO NOT USE THE MAIN EMAIL ADDRESS. My box is getting full, so please use the ones I have in the bio page. There is an email address for each category.* 


	3. The torture begins

MG740: Okay everybody, I'm back with Chapter 2. I know that everybody missed me. *hears crickets chirping in the background.* That's kinda cold.  
  
Bakura: *laughing (he was the one who put the tape of the crickets on)*  
  
MG740: Well anyway, this is chapter two and it's just a bit longer than chapter one. And a lot more of torturing Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Why me?  
  
MG740: Because it's just so fun to do so. *smiles sweetly and bats her eyes*  
  
Bakura: *Muttering curses in Egyptian* I hate you, do you know that?  
  
MG740: Yes I do, but do I care?  
  
Bakura: Yeah you had better.  
  
MG740: Or what?  
  
Bakura: You'll see. *grins wickedly*  
  
MG740: Whatever, just start the fic. Oh and I don't own either Yugioh! or Baby 'R Us.  
  
Chapter 2 The Torture Begins  
  
All of the chibis were wailing at the top of their lungs and it was driving Bakura crazy.  
  
"Knock it OFF!" he screamed at the little ones. This caused them to stop for only a split second, then cry even louder.  
  
"Bakura, you can't scream at them," Yami said as he picked up Yugi and Serenity. "You have to hold and comfort them." He then proceeded to whisper into the two chibis' ears as he rocked them back and forth. They immediately stopped crying.  
  
"Sorry, comfort ain't my specialty," Bakura said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh it better be in about two seconds," Yami said, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Bakura replied as he picked up Ryou and Tristan.  
  
Malik and Duke just crawled over to Marik, so he picked them up. "But don't expect me to do anything," he said. He made his biggest mistake when he looked into their eyes. They both put on those big chibi water filled eyes that gets everybody, every time (even me, just don't tell my nieces and nephews). "Oh fine," he growled as he began to rock them back and forth.  
  
Mokuba grabbed Seto and Joey (hint, hint, wink, wink) and they, surprisingly, got along together well. They even started to play with each other (get the thought out of yer minds you hentais! This is clean-for now ^_^!)  
  
This left Teá, all alone, which made her start to cry-really really loud.  
  
Yugi wiggled out of Yami's grip and crawled/walked over to Teá. "Don't cwy Teá, it okay. I heaw," he said in the most adorable and chibiest voice.  
  
"Ugi!" she screamed and latched onto Yugi's neck.  
  
"Damn. She was even annoying as a baby," Marik said.  
  
"Speaking of which, how old is everybody anyway?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well Malik and Duke can't be any older than one. Serenity is about two, as is Tristan. Ryou, Joey, Seto and Teá are at least three."  
  
"Three and a half!" Seto corrected Bakura.  
  
"Whatever brat. And Yugi can't be any more than.I'll say two.  
  
"I'm four and a half!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"That little runt can't be four!" Marik said in surprise.  
  
"I'm four and a half!" Yugi screamed as he kicked both Marik and Bakura in the shins.  
  
"Why you little-!" They both screamed before Yami stepped in front of them.  
  
"First one who lays a hand on my hikari gets a one-way ticket to the shadow relm," he said, eye of Horus glowing deadly on his head.  
  
Bakura and Malik stopped, not because of the threat, but because Duke started crying.  
  
"Uh guys, I think some of them still wear pampers," Mokuba said as he pointed to Duke who had a small "accident."  
  
"He wet himself.on MY CARPET!" Bakura screamed. Duke started to cry louder.  
  
"Bakura stop scaring him," Mokuba said as he picked Duke up. "It's okay. I'll clean you up. In the mean time, do we have any diapers here?"  
  
"Yeah, we keep them around just in case we get turned into chibis. They're in the 'get the hell outta here' closet. It's right next to the 'never gonna happen' pantry," Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Mokuba said as he held Duke closer to him. "Then while I wash Duke, you guys have to make some." Then he left the room.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to make some?" Yami asked.  
  
"With a thick cloth," Bakura said as he was already off to get some. He got to the other room and screamed, "Pharaoh, how many do we need?"  
  
"Uh, lets see. How many of you are potty trained?" Yugi, Ryou, Teá, Seto and Joey all raised their hands. "So that leaves Malik, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity." Yami thought for a minute though. "Bring five, just in case one gets messed up."  
  
Bakura brought back five cloths and ten safety pins.  
  
"We gotta do this fast. They're already falling asleep," Marik said noting Seto leaning on Joey and sleeping.  
  
"Okay." Bakura got to work. He first folded the big squares into half. Then he put the diaper under Serenity. He put baby powder on her to prevent diaper rash. Next he joined the flaps to the sides of the cloth in front of her. He put the safety pin in each side and a thick piece of tape over each pin as a precaution so that it wouldn't come loose and stick her. He then proceeded to do that to Malik, Tristan, and Duke, when Mokuba brought him out.  
  
"Where did you learn that from?" Yami asked.  
  
"None of your business Pharaoh," Bakura said as he picked up two of the sleeping chibis.  
  
"Let's get them to bed," Marik said as he picked up another two.  
  
"Can I also get back to bed?" Mokuba asked as he picked up two more.  
  
"We could all get to bed," Yami said as he picked up the last two and let Yugi, who was partially awake, ride on his leg.  
  
All the chibis slept in different rooms, save for Malik, Duke and Serenity, who were too small to sleep by themselves. And save for Seto who kept screaming for his koinu (meaning Joey of course). Malik slept with Marik, Duke with Yami and Serenity with Mokuba.  
  
Because of the chibis fusing before bed, and Seto screaming, and Bakura threatening and cursing at them in ancient Egyptian, Bakura was let off with no one to sleep with (save for bed bugs!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Morning came. No one woke up. Afternoon came, still no one woke up. Late afternoon (around 2:30 or 3:00) came and everyone was awaken to Bakura screaming.  
  
Yami, Mokuba, and Marik had not noticed some of the chibis had woken up. They grabbed the little ones and ran to Bakura's room. When they got there, they saw the funniest sight of their lives.  
  
Bakura was standing on top of the bed, whacking at a variety of bugs, crawling towards him.  
  
"Get 'em away, get 'em away, get 'em AWAY!!" he screamed. Bakura hated bugs. Ever since a swarm of scarabs attacked him when he was little. "I HATE BUGS!!"  
  
Yami, Marik, and Mokuba put down Malik Duke and Serenity and set about knocking the bugs off the bed and killing them. The kids laughing all the long.  
  
When they were finished, Bakura sighed, then got down right evil again. "The only thing I hate more than bugs, are kids!" he screamed and lunged at them.  
  
Fortunately for them (and very unfortunately for Bakura), Joey had already laid a trap. As Bakura jumped down, a poll in his hand, the kids parted to reveal a bouncy bag. The poll hit the bag and bounced back onto Bakura's head, knocking him out.  
  
"See kids, that's what happens to mean people," Yami said as the chibis continued laughing .  
  
"Ami?" Teá asked as she pulled on his pajama bottom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I anna go outtide."  
  
"What?"  
  
I anna go outtide."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants to go outside stupid!" Marik screamed at him.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being fluent in chibi," Yami said defensively.  
  
"Sure, but we have to wash them up first."  
  
"And feed them too Mokuba," Yami added in.  
  
"So put all the brats in the tub together and wash them," Bakura said, coming to.  
  
"That's a good idea," Marik said as he picked up a couple of kids.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"That was the worst idea you idiots could come up with," screamed a soaking wet Bakura. "Who's freakin' ideas was it to wash those brats together?"  
  
"You, ya numbnut!!" Marik screamed.  
  
"Okay guys," Mokuba started as he jumped in between them! "Let's not fight please.  
  
"Yeah. We can just take turns washing, then take the kids outside," Yami suggested.  
  
"But with all these kids, we're gonna need help," Marik stated.  
  
"But who can we get?" Mokuba asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
An hour and a half later, after everyone showered, the doorbell rang. Yami went to answer it, with Yugi in tow on his leg.  
  
When he opened the door, three girls stood there. One with long blond hair, flowing loose, a white tank with a purple jacket over it and a purple skirt. Another with long black hair, also out and in a simple brown dress and flat black shoes. The last one had long light blue hair up in a ponytail, a fed shirt and a blue pleated skirt.  
  
"Hiya," Miho said with a big smile on her face. "Who's the cute little kid on your leg Yami?"  
  
"That would be Yugi," Yami stated calmly.  
  
"Wait a minute Bakura said you guys were in a sort of bind, but that's what her meant?" Mai asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, they got turned into chibis," Bakura said sourly as Ryou walked up to him and tugged on his pants leg. He picked the child up.  
  
"But how?" Isis asked as she picked up her, now really, little brother Malik.  
  
"We don't know," Mokuba replied as he comforted a crying Joey. He had climbed on the couch and fell off on his head. While Mokuba sat down and held him, Seto climbed in his lap and helped with Joey.  
  
"Actually," a nervous Yami started. " I read an incantation out of a book in the library. Then this happened."  
  
"Pharaoh, don't tell me you read that red and golden book named the Chibi Peoples Book," a fuming Bakura said.  
  
"Alright, then I won't tell you."  
  
"Teemee!" Bakura screamed as he dropped Ryou and jumped to choke Yami. There was a whole lot of confusion next.  
  
Ryou started crying from being dropped. Mai and Miho tried to stop Bakura. Malik started to cry because Isis put him down to help Mai and Miho. Mokuba left Joey and Seto unattended to help. Joey fell off the couch, again. This time, he brought Seto with him and they both started to cry. Yugi was crying. Yami was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Bakura was in a state of bliss from choking Yami. And soon every chibi in there was crying, except for one.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
MG740: I decided to spare you guys from hearing the whole thing.  
  
YGO cast: Yeah ^_^!  
  
MG740: Not you guys. The readers.  
  
YGO cast: Damn -_-*  
  
MG740: *sigh* Anyway, continue.  
  
"And dat's why fwriendsip is impotant," Teá concluded her hour and twenty minute friendship speech.  
  
Everyone sat there and looked at her as if they were drones. She talked so much, that the smallest ones fell asleep.  
  
"Where do you learn these speeches from?" Bakura asked.  
  
"My mommy!"  
  
"Let's shoot the heifer now!" Bakura suggested.  
  
"I agree," Marik said.  
  
"But what purpose would that serve?" Isis asked.  
  
Both Marik and Bakura looked at each other. Bakura said, "none what so ever."  
  
"We just want to kill something," Marik said calmly.  
  
Everyone backed away from the two.  
  
"Oh relax, we won't kill anyone-"  
  
"Yet," Bakura finished for Marik.  
  
Mai looked around the house. She noticed that the house wasn't exactly child proof. Nor did it have anything for little kids. "So how do you plan to care for them, while they're little, with no equipment?"  
  
That's where the runt comes in," Marik said as he pointed to Mokuba. "We pick up the stuff, and he pays for it."  
  
"With what?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"This," Bakura said as he held up Seto's credit card. "I swiped it from him earlier.  
  
"But how-?"  
  
"I'm good like that."  
  
"Okay well why don't you four boys do the shopping and let us girls handle things here," Miho suggested.  
  
Before the boys had a chance to protest, Isis shoved them out the door and locked it behind them.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to do this now," Yami said as they headed off to the Baby 'R Us store just two blocks down.  
  
MG740: Okay that's it for this chapter.  
  
Bakura: You let them put BUGS IN MY BED?!  
  
MG740: Yeah, so what's yer point?  
  
Bakura: You are so dead. *lunges at MG but is stopped by a barrier of a wall*  
  
MG740: Ha Ha! I have you now. *seals him up in barrier like wall and locks him in a room*  
  
Bakura: Do you think that this will stop me?  
  
MG740: No, just make you insane.  
  
Bakura: How can a room make me insane?  
  
Chibi Teá: Bakie! I want to talk to you abat fwriendsip. *starts a long and boring speech*  
  
MG740: That's what he gets for messing with me. *screams and other torturous sounds can be heard from Bakura in the next room.* It's like music to my ears. Until next time people Ja'ne! 


End file.
